Juvia (Edolas)
Juvia is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild and the Edolas counterpart of Juvia Lockser. Appearance Juvia has long blue hair that is curled on the outside, and wears a small blue hat that is tilted on the right side of her head. Her outfit consists of a white shirt with gold trimmings that is knotted to reveal her stomach, and a short blue skirt with fishnet stockings and high heeled shoes. She also wears white gloves and a maroon tie. Personality In Edolas, Juvia likes, but has no super crush on Gray Surge. Instead, Gray has the super crush on her. She turns down a mission with him because he wears too much clothing. But during the battle with the Royal Army, she shouts to Gray Surge to "take a book from his Earthland Counterpart" and strip down. She was seen explaining some parts of Edolas and not agreeing to what Gray says. Synopsis Edolas arc On her way out to a job, Gray Surge tries to come with her. Juvia turns him down after seeing the many layers of clothing that he is wearing. She turns to leave, telling Gray to call her when he is wearing less. When Lucy Ashley discovers some intruders, Juvia goes to confront the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page 20 After Lucy Ashley recognizes Natsu Dragneel, Gray returns his attention to Juvia, begging her to let him come on the job. Juvia gets annoyed and kicks Gray away.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 79 Juvia later stands with the rest of her guild, scared due to the Fairy Hunter's approach.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 10 After the guild is transported into a safer location, Natsu explains his story. The guild is skeptical at first but believes the story, saying that the Natsu they are facing is not the same as the Natsu that they know. When Natsu asks for directions to the capital, Juvia, with the rest of her guild, tries to discourage them to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 2-5 Just as Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Coco were about to be defeated by the Royal Army, Juvia, with the rest of her guild, arrives and fights the Royal Army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 15-19 The fight, however, did not last long as Magic was being removed by Mystogan and his plan. Juvia, realizing that the thing that they fear the most is happening, begins to panic with the rest of her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 11-14 Before being sent back to Earth Land, Gray cheers up the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild by telling them that they don't need Magic to be a Guild, they only need their comrades. Juvia is last seen watching the Earth Land Fairy Tail's departure with a smile on her face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 17 Magic and Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combat: She's very skillful in hand to hand combat. She beat half of the Edolas Royal Army soldiers without Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Page 3 Former Magic and Abilities Magic Umbrella: Edolas Juvia used a weapon resembling an umbrella.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Page 18 Major Battles *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas Category:Needs Help